


Dance For You

by snailieshell



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Song Lyrics, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snailieshell/pseuds/snailieshell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is a detective, Jinyoung is a dancer; after solving Jinyoung's case, Mark tries to get over him, Jinyoung has other plans. Song fic!  Beyoncé's Dance For You.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance For You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on AFF.
> 
> Wrote this because my sister challenged me to write a song fic/strip tease. Posted it because I hit 1,000 subscribers on AFF, but I just hit 500 views on Glue over here so uh, celebrate~?

It was late. It was late and raining and it would be more comfortable to drink that glass of whiskey at home on his couch, but instead Mark was here, in his office, alcohol in hand as he stared at a stack of papers. Papers that should have been in the safe already, or shredded, either or, but not lingering on his desk.

In particular he was staring at a sticky note with the names of a few of the dancers from a club downtown. One name in particular he was having trouble parting with.

Park Jinyoung.

Just reading the name brought flashes of memory to mind and that was what had him mesmerized. Flashes of sharp eyes and pink lips, black hair and precise fingers. Mark had wondered if dancing had made Jinyoung so smooth and concise, or if he had always had that annoying ability.

No matter the memories though, Jinyoung was gone, or at least, they no longer had reason to see each other. Mark had solved the case, caught the creep who was stalking the dancers home. The creep who had started following Jinyoung. Mark had refrained from shooting the man only because the evidence against him was overwhelming and he would be in jail for a long long time. The evidence also happened to include child pornography, and he knew how much inmates loved child molesters.

The thought gave him comfort, since he knew he wouldn't be able to see the young man any more. He would be safe. 

He shouldn't have been so concerned, but, it was hard not to be drawn in by Jinyoung. By the way his face could light up with child-like fascination and a most adult-like seduction minutes later. He was intelligent and charming. In short, he was excellent at his job and Mark had fallen for it, had fallen for him.

But solving the case had to be the end of his weakness. It would be pretty easy, he reasoned, since he had no excuse to see Jinyoung any longer. He just hoped he didn't convince himself to check up on him in person, rejection would taint the good memories. The sweet kisses and the hot touches that he could still feel burning his skin. He sighed loudly and downed the rest of his whiskey, he really needed to stop thinking about Jinyoung. 

Just as he was standing up he heard the unmistakable sound of the outer door. He sat back down and quickly shoved the files from the top of his desk into one of the drawers. There was a soft knock on the door and he called out a soft 'Come in,' a new case would be exactly what he needed to get his mind off of Jinyoung.

Jinyoung who was coming through his door.

Jinyoung who was closing the door behind himself.

Jinyoung who was /locking/ the door behind himself. 

"Jinyoung," Mark spoke, voice hushed and his surprise evident.

"Mark," that beautiful teasing smirk tugged at Jinyoung's lips, "I know you weren't expecting to see me... I hope it is a good surprise, and not an awful one... But I'll let you wait to tell me until after I'm done."

"It's good!" He rushed, standing from his chair, "And done with what...?"

"Never much for patience," he chastised softly, "Take a seat, or I'll help you stay in it." He pulled a pair of handcuffs from behind his back, spinning them around his finger.

Mark didn't particularly like the idea of being handcuffed to his chair so he moved around to the front of his desk and sat down there instead. His own form of rebellion, since he was sure that Jinyoung had meant in his chair behind his desk.

Jinyoung smirked and set the handcuffs down, turning to Mark's stereo. He bent slowly to open the CD player and produced a silver disk from his jacket, sliding it gracefully into the player.

Mark's eyes were on Jinyoung's ass, his breath catching at how tight the pants were. They hugged every curve of Jinyoung's ass and thighs so well that he could tell the dancer was not wearing any underwear. "What are you wearing?" he breathed, hands itching to feel over the second skin.

Jinyoung's hips swayed, grinning when he could hear Mark's gasp, "Do you like them?"

"Like is not the right word," Mark sighed out, forgetting for the moment how he was supposed to be past this weakness.

Jinyoung's snapped the lid closed on the player and turned to look at Mark, an intensity in his eyes, "Mark... I want you to listen really closely, I know you might be distracted... but I want you to listen to the words, okay?"

Mark's gaze traveled back to look at the CD player and then back to Jinyoung's eyes, dark with unreadable emotions. The last time he had seen that expression had been the morning after Jinyoung had explained how he intended to pay for the services of a private investigator. He had explained with enthusiasm, and Mark had listened then, listened and in return told the younger how Jinyoung's touch was reward enough to solve a month's worth of cases.

Jinyoung had seemed so fragile that morning, cheeks burning with shame as he gathered his clothes. Mark hadn't had the words to ask, so instead he had plied Jinyoung with silence, blocking his path until he had finally exploded that he /liked him/ and Mark had laughed until Jinyoung punched him and he had to explain that he liked Jinyoung too.

Despite the confessions, their time together had been tense with stress from the case and the delicate dance they were doing around each other, each trying to figure out how much the other had meant it.

"Mark, you'll listen right? Listen to the words," he urged again, noticing the spaced out expression on Mark's face.

"What? Oh, the words, in the music?" Mark asked, finally coming back to himself, "Of course."

Jinyoung nodded and licked his lips before turning to press play on the stereo. 

The music started up and Jinyoung began dancing, his body swaying to the music slowly, hands moving through the air with deliberate purpose to the melody.

_I just wanna show you how much I appreciate you, yes  
Wanna show you how much I'm dedicated to you, yes_

Mark's gaze raked over Jinyoung's body, what he could see of it beneath his jacket, barely able to listen to the lyrics when Jinyoung was moving like that.

_Wanna show you how much I will forever be true, yes  
Wanna show you how much you got your girl feeling good, oh, yes_

When the beat dropped Jinyoung dropped with it, hands sliding up through the air and back down his own chest.

Mark hadn't ever watched Jinyoung working, only talking to him backstage, in the office, out, or in his apartment by the time it was over. The one night he had been there while Jinyoung had been on stage he had refused to look because he was supposed to be looking for a dangerous man, and Jinyoung's body was much too much to look away from.

_Wanna show you how much, how much you understood, oh, yes  
Wanna show you how much I value what you say,_

Jinyoung's hands moved to slowly undo the buttons on his jacket, gaze heavy on Mark as he turned his back to Mark to slide the jacket slowly from his shoulders. He looked at Mark over his shoulder, biting down on that plump bottom lip as he pulled his jacket back up, moving with the music fluidly.

_Not only are you loyal, you're patient with me babe, oh, yes  
Wanna show you how much I really care about your heart,_

Mark watched him, completely mesmerized by the rhythm of Jinyoung's body, it had seemed cheap to ask Jinyoung to dance for him before, but as a thank you it was certainly alright. His only problem was what happened after the thank you. Was that when Jinyoung disappeared forever?

_Wanna show you how much I hate being apart, oh, yes_  
Show you, show you, show you, till you through with me,  
I wanna keep it how it is so you can never say how it used to be! 

Jinyoung turned back around, slowly letting the jacket slide down his arms, snapping with the beat as he tossed it to the side. His palms slid down the front of his chest, his black dress shirt fitting perfectly over his slim torso.

_Loving you is really all that's on my mind_  
And I can't help but to think about it day and night,  
I wanna make that body rock  
Sit back and watch! 

The words to the song meant little to Mark at this point, not when Jinyoung's hands had slid all the way down to frame his bulge as he thrust his hips. Those impossibly tight pants were on Jinyoung like liquid and Mark could perfectly see the outline of Jinyoung's crotch.

_Tonight I'm gonna dance for you, oh-oh_  
Tonight I'm gonna dance for you, oh-oh  
Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body  
Boy I like it when you watch me, ah  
Tonight it's going down 

When the chorus set in Jinyoung pivoted to the side and his body rolled through the beat like he was spineless, his fingers ghosting over his own cheek as he smouldered at Mark.

Mark had watched porn, obviously, but he had never seen anything as alluring as Jinyoung's eyes watching him from under heavy lashes. Nothing as seductive as Jinyoung's hips moving to the beat. Nothing as graceful as Jinyoung's hands moving through air and over his own body.

_I'll be rocking on my babe, rocking, rocking on my babe,_  
Swirlin' on my babe, swirlin', swirlin' on my babe  
Baby let me put my body on your body  
Promise not to tell nobody  
'Cause it's 'bout to go down! 

Jinyoung crouched down slightly, his hips swirling as the song said, bouncing in the air as he had in Mark's lap, his whole body writhing through the air like Mark was inside him already and he smirked as Mark shifted uncomfortably on the desk.

_You'll never need 2 'cause I will be your number 1_  
Them other chicks are superficial  
But I know you know I'm the one 

Mark was very tempted to lurch across the few feet between them to really give Jinyoung something to grind on, but the younger's warning and his own doubt were nagging at him, what if it was Jinyoung's way of making sure Mark didn't come after him for any money.

_That's why I'm all into you_  
Cause I can recognize that you know that  
That's why I'm backing this thing back  
Pop-popping this thing back  
Drop, drop, drop-dropping this thing back 

Having a little mercy on the blown out looking Mark he sat down in the chair in front of Mark's desk backwards, his ass on display as he bounced a few times on the seat.

_This is for the time you gave me flowers_  
For the world that is ours  
For the mula, for the power of love 

Mark stared at the younger as he brought the suspenders off his shoulders with the lines of the music, standing slowly to shimmy his hands up his hips and sides.

_And no I won't never ever e-ever give you up_  
And I wanna say thank you in case I don't thank you enough  
A woman in the street and a freak in the you know what  
Sit back, sit back, it's the pre-game show  
Daddy you know what's up! 

Jinyoung spun back around and sidled up close to Mark, his hands whispering down Mark's shirt, looking up at him with wonder in his eyes until he reached his hips and the expression turned predatory. He gripped Mark's hips and spun him to sit him down on the chair, singing along with a soft, "Sit back, sit back." He leaned in close to let his lips brush against Mark's ear, "Daddy you know what's up!"

Mark didn't have a particular wish to be called 'daddy' but if it were Jinyoung's voice whispering in his ear, well it didn't really matter what he said, did it? 

_Loving you is really all that's on my mind_  
And I can't help but to think about it day and night,  
I wanna make that body rock  
Sit back and watch! 

Jinyoung's hands moved over Mark's thighs as he stepped back to dance once more, hypnotizing the older with the rhythm of his hips.

_Tonight I'm gonna dance for you, oh-oh_  
Tonight I'm gonna dance for you, oh-oh  
Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body  
Boy I like it when you watch me, ah  
Tonight it's going down 

Mark's breath caught in his throat and he reached out as Jinyoung moved closer, touching carefully over Jinyoung's hips, the heat of his skin beneath his hands making him want more.

_I'll be rocking on my babe, rocking, rocking on my babe,_  
I'll be swirlin' on my babe, swirlin', swirlin' on you babe  
I'm gonna put my body on your body  
Promise not to tell nobody  
'Cause it's about to go down! 

Jinyoung dropped down to his knees in front of Mark, eyes locked on Mark's dark gaze as he moved, hands pushing Mark's thighs apart to the beat of the song, his eyebrow quirking upwards as he licked his lips. Just when Mark was moving to grab him he stood once more, settling into Mark's lap.

_Imma take this time to show you how much you mean to me_  
'Cause you are all I need  
No money can emphasize or describe the love that's in between the lines 

Mark relaxed as Jinyoung nuzzled in close to him, trying not to let the hard-on he had get in the way of holding the younger boy. He listened now, because Jinyoung was singing softly along with the music as he swayed gently in his lap. Mark smiled slowly as Jinyoung tipped his chin upwards.

_Boy look into my eyes_  
When I'm grinding on you, this is beyond sex  
Boy I'm high on you, and if it's real  
Then you know how I feel 

Jinyoung's hips pressed down into Mark in time with the lyrics and he stopped Mark from grinding back upwards with a touch of his fingertips over the older's cheeks. 

_Rocking on you, babe, rocking, rocking, on you, babe_  
Swirling on you, babe,  
In my mind all I can think about is a frame for our future  
And the pictures of the past,  
And a chance to make this love last, oh, oh 

Mark listened to the younger sing with uncertain hope, and he reached up to touch Jinyoung's cheek in return, "No case, no jobs, just us? I'd be your man?" Mark asked softly.

_Tonight I'm gonna dance for you, oh-oh  
Tonight I'm gonna dance for you, oh-oh_

Jinyoung nodded quickly, his eyes lighting up, "Mine, yes, fuck yes," he held Mark's shoulders tightly, "And I would be yours."

_Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body_  
Boy I like it when you watch me, ah  
Tonight it's going down 

Mark sighed out and this time he didn't let Jinyoung distract him, he rocked his hips upwards and slid his hands up Jinyoung's thighs slowly to hold his hips.

_I'll be rocking on my babe, rocking, rocking on my babe,  
I'll be swirlin' on my babe, swirlin', swirlin' on you babe_

If Jinyoung had been enthusiastic before it was nothing in comparison to now, grinding his hips down into Mark with fluid ease.

_I'm wanna put my body on your body_  
Promise not to tell nobody  
'Cause it's about to go down, oh! 

Mark groaned out, desperate to feel more of the younger's body. Jinyoung's pants were soft to the touch and so tight he may as well have been touching Jinyoung's skin as he slid his hands over his thighs, hips, and ass, but his own pants were lacking, simple dress pants that were too loose to properly appreciate the way Jinyoung was moving.

_Watch me pop it, pop it, p-p-p-p-pop it for you baby_  
Drop it, drop it, drop it, drop it for you baby  
Watch it, watch it, watch it, watch me throw it baby  
Wanna make that body rock  
Sit back and watch! 

Jinyoung's hips rolled against Mark's with a low moan and then he was up, spinning around to sit backwards in Mark's lap, his ass pressing back into the older's hips and the hardness he could feel there.

_Watch me pop it, pop it, p-p-p-p-pop it for you baby_  
Drop it, drop it, drop it, drop it for you baby  
Watch it, watch it, watch it, watch me throw it baby  
Wanna make that body rock  
Sit back and watch! 

Mark wasn't sure exactly what he had done to deserve this, but he was thanking God for it regardless. Jinyoung was the sexiest thing he'd ever laid eyes on, and if the younger wanted him, who was he to argue? Jinyoung deserved everything he wanted, and Mark was satisfied with working to get those things for him. 

The elder's hands smoothed around Jinyoung's hips as the song came to an end, sliding to grasp the inside of his thighs with a soft curse, "Fuck Jinyoung..."

"Please," Jinyoung grinned, looking back over his shoulder at Mark as he continued to swirl his hips back against the elder's, "I'm yours now, so claim me." 

"Mine," Mark sighed out, his hand cupping between Jinyoung's legs to press his palm against the bulge there, "Jinyoung, I thought I would have to forget about you, it was going to be so hard..."

Jinyoung's hips pressed up towards Mark's touch, "I was afraid you thought I was a slut... That- maybe you weren't special... Or singular," he cleared his throat softly, "Even if I said it wasn't like that. I thought it might be hard to believe... I thought if I came back instead of running away I could show you I meant it..."

"Jinyoung," his hands moved away from his crotch with a bit of difficulty, "You were in a tight spot, you did what you had to, but I wanted to believe you. I was afraid too... Thank you for being brave."

Jinyoung grinned and stood, pulling Mark to his feet, "So are you going to make me yours or not...?"

Mark's smile took a mischievous glint and he wrapped his arms around Jinyoung's waist, "Not yet, first I'm going to take you home and then I'm going to make love to you, until your legs are shaking. Until those naughty hips are too tired.”

“Why not here?” Jinyoung questioned, twisting out of Mark’s arms, “This is a good spot and everyone’s gone home but you in the building.”

“I want you in my bed,” Mark argued, stepping after him.

“Well I’m not sleeping here, we’ll get to your bed later,” the younger offered, bending over Mark’s desk and pulling one knee up onto it to give Mark an even better view.

“Fuck,” the elder sighed out, “Are those fucking things painted on?” His hands were on Jinyoung’s ass before he even realized he’d moved and he pressed his hips into him.

Jinyoung groaned softly, pushing back, “Yes, they’re so tight I can’t breathe, take them off for me.”

“But bed…”

“I’ve had you there, I want you here. Here you could be inside me in a few minutes,” Jinyoung pointed out, “If we wait til bed, it’ll be a half hour before you can even get my clothes off.”

“You should have been a lawyer,” Mark sighed out, reaching around to undo the button and zipper of the pants, “You have things all figured out, with fifteen loopholes.”

Jinyoung grinned and lowered his leg again so that he could shimmy out of the pants, “I like getting my way,” he admitted.

Mark wanted to argue, to decide to take him home first and assert his dominance, but Jinyoung getting his way sounded an awful lot like getting what he wanted, and besides, there was his ass, right there, just waiting. So instead, Mark rasped out a noncommittal noise and slid his hands over the soft curve of Jinyoung’s ass, “I don’t have… the stuff....”

Jinyoung swayed his hips in Mark’s hands and chuckled, “I got you covered baby, it’s in my jacket.”

“You really do think of everything,” Mark complained as he moved away from Jinyoung to retrieve the condom and small tube of lube from the younger’s coat.

“I couldn’t get my way so often otherwise,” he nodded, leaning over his desk to present himself for Mark.

Mark let out a strangled noise, it hadn't been obvious earlier when the pants had come off, but now, with him spread apart like that he could see the extra sheen around the pucker of Jinyoung's entrance. He had prepped himself before he'd come over. 

"Fuck Jinyoung, you're ready for me," Mark breathed out.

“Of course I am,” Jinyoung murmured, reaching back to pull his cheeks apart for him, “So fucking get on with it.”

Mark growled out, tossing the wrapper to the side as he rolled the condom down, his palm connecting with Jinyoung’s ass with a satisfying slap as he poured the lube over himself with his other hand. Jinyoung just moaned under him as he slowly pushed into him, his hands leaving prints behind on the lacquer of his desk. He knew he wasn’t supposed to leave any marks on Jinyoung, had been told time and time again, because his teeth were sharp and even small bites left lasting marks on Jinyoung’s soft skin, but he couldn’t help himself as he leaned down to bite his shoulder.

When the reprimand he had been expecting didn’t come he paused, buried deep in Jinyoung, “Can I…?”

Jinyoung shuddered beneath him, wordlessly reaching up to brush his hair off of the back of his neck to give Mark room.

Mark didn’t need to be told twice and he nuzzled in to bite the back of Jinyoung’s throat, sucking at the skin as he started a slow rhythm into him.

Jinyoung’s fingers fisted in his own hair for a moment at the wave of pleasure that swept over him before making the short jump back into Mark’s. “M-Mark, go, God, move faster…” he breathed, hips stuttering back into the slow motion.

“You’re mine,” Mark breathed, tongue soothing over the teeth marks and beginnings of a bruise on the back of Jinyoung’s neck, “Let me savor you.”

The younger pushed Mark’s pen holder off of his desk with a huff of annoyance, “I’ve been thinking about this for hours, fuck, Mark please~”

Mark tried to be annoyed at the petulant action but instead he started laughing, hips stilling entirely, it was so cute he couldn’t help it.

Jinyoung groaned with frustration, bouncing back with a desperate gasp, “M-Mark, God damn it, I said /please/! Just g-give it to me!”

Mark hummed out and nodded, biting gently at the same spot and grinning when Jinyoung whined. He finally gave in to begin thrusting into Jinyoung at a steady pace, grunting when the younger tightened around him.

“Oh, fuck, yes please,” Jinyoung panted, hips rocking back into Mark’s thrusts to get the most out of the friction.

Seeing the color blooming over Jinyoung’s throat flipped his focus into overdrive, and he leaned up to watch himself disappearing into the younger’s tight body. “Jinyoung…” he breathed sharply, thrusting faster into him.

“M-Mark,” he answered softly, mewling and reaching to grab at the far edge of Mark’s desk to keep himself steady despite Mark’s pace.

“Sit up, Jinyoung,” Mark ordered softly, tugging at his hips.

They hadn’t been together long, really, but Mark knew by now that this wasn’t enough to get Jinyoung off, so as soon as Jinyoung was pushed up onto his hands he snaked a hand beneath him to grip his length, slick already with the precome that he’d been spreading over the desk. 

Jinyoung shuddered in his grasp, hands slipping on the smooth desk as he tried to keep himself up with just one foot on the ground and Mark’s hips pistoning into him, “F-fuck, I can’t, g-get me after,” he moaned out, finding it too hard to stay upright like this.

“Okay, okay,” Mark gasped out, pulling his hand back to press Jinyoung down into the desk again. It wasn’t long before Jinyoung’s low moans and tight heat had him on the edge, his fingers digging into Jinyoung’s hips as he came. 

Jinyoung gave him a moment until he felt Mark’s fingers loosening against his hips before he was pushing up desperately, a hand slapping back at Mark’s arm, “H-hurry, now, please~” Jinyoung reached down to wrap a hand around himself, stroking as he bounced back at Mark.

“So demanding,” Mark teased gruffly, giving Jinyoung the quick shallow thrusts he liked and trying not to let the haziness of his orgasm settle too much.

Jinyoung was squirming and whining as he rocked back into the motion after just a moment, his voice breaking over a moan of Mark’s name. He slumped down over his own mess, shuddering at Mark’s continued thrusts until he became too sensitive, yelping and swinging back at Mark once more.

Mark laughed softly as he pulled out, liking the way that Jinyoung’s whole body flinched beneath him.

“O-okay, now you can take me home,” Jinyoung mumbled, as if he weren’t too fucked out to move towards his own apartment right now anyway.

Mark grinned and cleaned himself up with some tissues before moving to wipe the lube from Jinyoung’s ass and thighs, “I don’t know, I think you should pick up my pens first.”

“I’d lick my come off your desk before I picked up your pens, fucking tease,” Jinyoung accused dryly, slowly pushing himself up off of the desk.

Mark had to swallow at that visual, “I’m the tease?”

“You wouldn’t move.”

“Sorry though, refresh my memory, the dance you did when you came in, what’s that called?”

“Doesn’t count,” Jinyoung defended.

“But what’s it called?” Mark asked, grin wide as the silence stretched on, “Aaaaaa strip tease? Is that it?”

“Do you want one of those again?” Jinyoung asked, turning to grab a handful of tissues from Mark.

“Maybe,” he admitted as he watched Jinyoung clean himself.

“Then you’ll pick up the pens.”

Mark sighed softly, he wasn’t quite ready to give up on that option, so he moved around to look at the pens and then waved a hand, “They can wait til tomorrow.”

Jinyoung might have complained, but it wasn’t his workspace or his living space, so Mark could do what he wanted with it, he supposed. He pulled his pants back up with difficulty since they were skin tight and he was now sweaty and disgusting, and as he struggled with them he glanced over at Mark. “Hey… we’re on the same page, right?”

Mark looked over at him while he was adjusting his shirt, a smile spreading over his lips as he stepped into Jinyoung’s space to help him fasten the pants, “Jinyoung, do you want to be my boyfriend?”

Jinyoung flushed and looked down for a long moment before he nodded, “Yeah, I would.”

“Then yeah, we’re on the same page,” Mark nodded, reaching out for Jinyoung’s hand, “Want to go home…?”

“To… to our home…?” Jinyoung asked curiously.

“To our home,” Mark agreed, “I’ve always wanted a dog.”

“What the fuck, Mark, I’m not a pet,” Jinyoung complained, fixing the rest of his clothes.

“No, I want a dog, with you. Let’s get a dog.”

Jinyoung glanced back at Mark again and stared for a moment then shoved the elder’s arm gently on his way past him out the door, “I’ve got tomorrow off, let’s go look for a dog.”

Mark grinned and followed after him, he was definitely not going to forget Park Jinyoung. Instead, he decided, maybe he would forget what his life was like before Park Jinyoung.


End file.
